Dreams come true
by ArianaVanHelsing
Summary: Alice dreams of meeting the legendary prince Arthur and his manservant/warlock Merlin. when one night her dream comes true and she wakes up in Camelot as the Princess Alice of Ealanor who also has magic. Now she has the chance to prevent trouble from coming to Camelot and she also has to deal with her destiny. Arthur/OC Merlin/Gwen
1. Prologue

Do you ever wish that you could go into a story, experience what it is like to live with your favourite characters.

Well this is the story of Alice Benson whose life is about to change dramatically.

**Will update soon, I'm looking forward to how this is going to turn out!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Alice Benson's night started off great.

She had plans for a nice, relaxing night at home with her favourite TV programme, her friends never understood why she loved Merlin so much; it was all she could ever talk about and she annoyed her friends with her constant chatter.

So that night she had her Merlin DVDs, popcorn by the couch and was wrapped up in a warm blanket ready for her private marathon and was just about to put in the first series when her sister walked in.

Theresa, Alice's older sister was a bitch, she was always moody, but their parents always thought Theresa was amazing; Alice was always compared to her sister who looked so much like a model, while Alice always saw herself a plain Jane. Also when Theresa was in one of her 'moods' she would usually take it out on Alice, always finding something to laugh at where Alice was concerned. And this night was no different.

"Oh, look Alice is watching her fairy tales again" she said while pulling a face at Alice. Alice rolled her eyes and put in the DVD.

"At least I have taste, you can't get enough of those stupid gossip shows you watch" she retorted.

What happened next Alice wasn't expecting Theresa slapped her right in the face; leaving Alive with her mouth open with surprise. "Don't talk back to me you little insect, you better watch your mouth before I sew it shut" she bellowed making Alice inwardly cringe.

Alice couldn't believe it; her sister had never hit her before. Something inside Alice snapped as she yelled "I with you weren't my sister, Merlin may be just fairy tales but at least its better then having to live with you". Alice stormed upstairs, thinking how her night had been ruined by her sister's temper and how much she wished she could live in Camelot.

Alice's thoughts were filled with Arthur's beautiful blue eyes and his shaggy blonde hair.

Giving into exhaustion she closed her eyes and thought of Camelot, not noticing the shadow in the corner where spell was being whispered by a voice that sounded much like the great dragon.

**Sorry its short next chapters will be longer** **please review**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

For some reason I found myself waking up to a very bright light, I was sure I had closed my curtains earlier that night. I tried to bury her face in her pillow only to find that there was grass tickling my nose.

I suddenly sat up wondering where I was.

Looking around I saw that she was in a field surrounded by trees, she was confused. _Where am I? Have I been kidnapped? _She thought; her mind filled with panic. The surroundings were totally unfamiliar and looked nothing like the forests in her town. The forest was too thick; there were never that many trees in where I lived, everything was strange to her.

She heard the sound of hooves approaching her and she began to panic; _what kind of person rides a horse these days? Who is it?_

Two horses came into my line of sight from a gap in the trees carrying two riders. One was wearing armour, _amour? What's going on? _The other was a young man wearing a red scarf.

_No it couldn't be. This can't be real, I'm still dreaming._

The figures came closer and I could now clearly see the young man's face. It was in fact Colin Morgan/ Merlin. So that could only mean that the person whose face was obscured by the sun was none other than Bradley James/ Arthur Pendragon.

Arthur spoke to me "Princess Alice? We were so worried when you didn't make it to Camelot"

_Princess? Are they talking to me? No way am I a princess, this is definitely a dream._

I decided that I was being silent for too long, "where am I?" I decided to ask.

Arthur climbed off his horse giving me a better view of his face. He was just a cute as he was in the TV show, his beautiful golden hair becoming lighter from the sun and his deep blue eyes sparky with concern _for me_. "You are on the border of Camelot my lady; we have patrols searching for you. A few of your knights arrived yesterday reporting that you had gone missing, I and my manservant were just finishing or last search". He held his hand out for me to take and as I stood up with his help I noticed I was wearing a dress and a beautiful one as well.

"I'm sorry but I cannot remember anything" I decided to play dumb. "Who are you?"

Arthur looked sad. "My Lady, it's me Prince Arthur" he was searching my face for any sign of recognition.

I turned my face away "I'm sorry I can't remember".

He turned away, probably not wanting me to see the disappointment on his face at the fact she couldn't remember him.

He climbed back onto his horse, and for a second I thought he was just going to leave me here. But then he held out his hand again to me to help me up onto the horse.

When I was seated in front of him I blushed ay how close I was to his chest. I could feel the warmth radiating from his body and was trying to resist the temptation to snuggle into his warmth. Merlin had already begun to ride away in the direction we had come from and we soon followed.

I closed my eyes as we continued to ride.

X-X-X

We rode for a while and when I opened my eyes I noticed we had arrived at the city walls. Camelot was even more impressive in real life. The white castle wall were more spectacular when you look at them up close, they were huge and the citadel inside was a beautiful sight.

"Wow" I didn't even know I spoke out loud until Arthur gave me a questioning look.

"What's so great about the citadel My Lady, you have been here plenty of times" he said trying to see if I remembered.

I shook my head "I don't remember".

He frowned and urged his horse on faster.

A few minutes later we were at the citadel and Arthur was carrying me in his arms towards a group of men.

They all looked at us in surprise. One man was King Uther.

He walked up to us a stared at me.

"My lady, we have been so worried. When your knights reported you missing your safety became out top priority. Your father has been so worried I'm sure he will be relieved to hear that you are safe" he said smiling at me.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" I asked, continuing my clueless act.

He looked surprised; he looked to Arthur who nodded.

"You have no memory of me or my son?" he asked concern in his gaze.

I nodded.

"What do you remember my dear?"

I closed my eyes and tried to think if I had any memory of this new life "I'm sorry, I only remember my first name"

"Well dear, I am King Uther of Camelot. This young man is my son. He will be taking you to Gaius, our court physician. After that I would like you to come to dinner so we can help you refresh your memories, your father will be attending and we can discuss your purpose for coming here" he said while continuing to smile at me.

I never saw him smile much in the show, he should to it a lot more, it brightened up his face making him look friendlier. The constant frown was on his face showed his suffering. I had watched the episodes where it mention his wife Igraine who was killed by magic, even though the magic was used under Uther's orders it is still sad that he lost his love.

When Uther's word finally registered I gave him a questioning look. "What purpose?" I asked by brows furrowed in confusion.

If anything Arthur's frown seem to become even sadder, as if what I had said had broken his heart.

"Yes we were beginning negotiations for an alliance between your father's kingdom and ours" Uther said.

"What kind of alliance?"

Uther looked directly at me and said "you are to marry Arthur"

Those were the last words I heard before everything went black.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Waking up in an unfamiliar place was already beginning to annoy me. This room was cold and messy, bottles and vials laid on the counter tops and herbs and plants were growing on the windows. I was lying on an uncomfortable cot with brown sheets that looked a little worn, when I say little I mean they are practically falling apart. A spark of recognition appeared in my mind as I fully took in my surroundings.

This was Gaius's chambers, _and up there must be Merlin's room_ I thought while looking at the door that was at the back of the room.

Hearing the door open I looked to see Gaius walking in with Merlin following close behind, Gaius was old, really old. He reminded me of my grand pa who would always need a cane to walk, but despite Gaius's age he seemed to carry himself quite well, he didn't limp like my grand pa would he was strong and healthy for a man of his age.

He walked up to me and gave me a friendly smile, "hello My Lady, you have been out for some time the King and prince were very concerned. I am Gaius the Court Physician, Arthur's manservant Merlin is my assistant and we believe your faint may have come from some form of shock. The King said you had no memory other than your name and that you were unaware of your engagement with the prince. Which I have to admit can be quite shocking to hear when having no memory of him" he paused for a moment staring at my face. "Is there anything wrong My Lady? Any headaches, nausea, blurred sight?"

I smiled "yeah, my head does hurt a bit. And it's nice to meet you Gaius, you too Merlin" I said smiling at Merlin who was watching or exchange with interest.

Gaius walked up to the counter with all the vials on it, grabbing a vial with a green liquid in it he handed it to me.

I pulled the cork out of the vial and sniffed the contents reeling back at the stench it produced.

"Ignore the smell and taste, it should help with your headache" Gaius said smiling at the look on my face.

Taking a deep breath, I downed the contents of the vial in one big swallow, gagging at the taste of it. Merlin's laughter filled the room as he found my disgust over the horrible medicine amusing.

I glared at him, making his laughter dies down but he was trying to hide his chuckles.

Rolling my eyes I rested my head against the scratchy pillow.

I began to think about whether I should tell Merlin and Gaius about who I really was, they all obviously thought I was this Princess, but if this is a dream I have nothing to worry about if I tell them. But then if this is real what could happen?

I started to fidget as my thoughts became uncomfortable and I was tempted to shout to Merlin that I knew he had magic.

Taking a deep breath I addressed Merlin "So how powerful are you?" I asked suddenly.

The surprise on his face was almost comical as he stuttered. "I don't know what you are talking about" he said fear in his eyes. I understood, he feared Uther's hand and me being a 'noble' made it hard for him to trust me.

I gave him a reassuring smile "you know magic. You're a warlock right? So you have to have magic" my knowledge on what he was shocked him so much he stumbled backwards. Gaius was just standing there with his mouth open.

"How did you know?" Merlin whispered.

I bit my lip nervously "well I kind of have a secret too".

They both looked at me expectantly. Taking a deep breath I told them about where I was actually from, how I woke up here and how I was pretending to have amnesia to help keep my secret.

"So you're not Princess Alice" Merlin said.

"No… well kind of my name is Alice but I can't be the princess" I thought for a moment, maybe I am the princess, maybe this is a past life of mine.

"Well the prince wouldn't have recognised you if you weren't the princess, so I guess we are going to have to continue this charade until we can get you back to where you came from" said Gaius with a thoughtful look on his face. "Do you remember anything, anything at all that before you came here? Maybe a light… a strange person who could have cast a spell to bring you here?"

I shook my head "no, not unless you can count my sister who I find really strange" I joked making the seriousness of the situation lessen a little.

Merlin walked up to me. "But that doesn't explain how you could know about my magic. How did you find out?"

I smiled "well we have these things called TVs; they have these moving pictures on them. There's this show I really like called Merlin" eyebrow were raised at that "it's about a boy with a destiny to help Prince Arthur Pendragon of Camelot unite Albion and bring magic back to the kingdom. And also that he is the most powerful warlock to ever live"

They were stunned by my explanation but Merlin broke the silence "moving pictures that sounds great. So everything that happens here you know about it?" he asked

I nodded.

"That's amazing you can help us prevent any of the bad stuff from happening. Just a few days ago Arthur was almost killed by these sidhes; they wanted to sacrifice him…"

"…To gain immortality and to get back in to Avalon, yes I have seen that one" I interrupted.

"So you know what's going to happen next?" asked Gaius.

I thought for a while then I remembered, the next episode was the one with Mordred _the beginning of the end _this was a great episode. It was the start of Morgana and Mordred's union.

"Yes, I know. But until it begins to happen I won't say anything that may ruin the story, I can change it so that some events are prevented but if it's important to the story and doesn't result in death than I will not change it".

They both agreed "fair enough, but for now you need to get ready for dinner with the King and your father" stated Gaius.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I was nervous I was meeting my or well Princess Alice's father. I would have to continue pretending I had amnesia. It might upset the king but I had no choice I don't know him so I might as well pretend that I don't remember anyone.

Standing outside the doors I took a deep breath and opened the doors.

Inside the room stood at the table were the king and a middle age man who looked like my dad but had a much wiser face, and he looked old fashioned with his beard and stiff posture.

This must have been my father.

The man walked up to me with his arms open, wanting to embrace me. Continuing my act of memory loss I stepped back startled. A frown appeared on the man's face.

"Alice? What's wrong?" he asked.

I pulled a confused face "who are you? How do you know my name".

King Uther walked up to my 'father' and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Henrick, but it appears she has no recollection of any of us. She may have suffered some trauma when out in the woods we do not know. What we do know is that we are all strangers to her. Even you my friend"

Henrick- my father- looked near tears at the fact that his own daughter couldn't remember him. But he soon composed himself as he walked up to me.

"Alice, I am your father my dear" he said looking into my eyes for any recognition.

"I'm sorry but I do not remember you. I feel bad about upsetting you like this, but I just can't remember" I said actually feeling upset and guilty for how I am upsetting this poor man. I might not know him but I already liked him, he was nice and wasn't afraid to show his emotions. He was exactly like the dad I had always wanted. One that cared for me and treated me like a person.

"It's okay my dear it's not your fault, I'm sure your memory will return in time and we will just have to find things that will jog your memory" my father said smiling at me. "I'm mostly just glad you are safe".

I thought about this for a moment, if I learnt more about my alter-ego then I would have less of a chance at being caught out for not being the actual princess. This was a great opportunity that I couldn't pass up.

"That would be wonderful my lord" I said with a little curtsy.

My father smiled "my dear you are my daughter you don't have to be so formal, you can just call me father. It may help you regain your memory if we try and get your life to be similar to how it used to be".

I nodded in agreement.

Uther then clapped his hands and declared "well Henrick how about we get back to discussing the alliance, since the lady Alice has no memory of her betrothal to my son maybe they should spend some time together, this could help bring back her memory" my father agreed and my heart skipped a beat.

I got to spend time with Arthur Pendragon. It was a dream come true, I mean I had always loved him on the show but to actually get to be engaged to him made me want to faint.

"What do you think of this Alice? Would you like to spend more time with Arthur? I don't want to push you too soon after such a traumatic ordeal" asked Uther.

I smiled and nodded "yes my lord, I would very much like to get to know your son. Maybe being around familiar people will bring back my memories" I made myself shed a tear "I just wish I could remember, it's upsetting seeing everyone's sad faces when I can't remember them, your son my lord was equally as upset as my father"

"Don't be upset my lady, my son is only sad because you and him were so close and he is clearly upset over the fact that you might be uncomfortable round him" said Uther and he gave me a sweet comforting smile.

"Thank you my lord, could I be excused as I have a slight head ache and would like to visit the court physician for a remedy"

He nodded "of course me and your father will continue our discussion. You should get some rest my lady"

"My lord, father" I said nodding to each of them as I left the room.

When I was outside the door I almost jumped with joy at how well I had managed to pull off the behaviour of a character from the show. But I stopped myself noticing the guards outside the door. I smiled at them politely and made my way towards Gaius' chambers.

When I arrived Merlin was gone and Gaius was sat at his bench making potions.

I coughed and this caused Gaius to slip with his ingredients and the mixture blew up. But before it could burn him I felt warmth in my chest and the flames died down before they could touch his skin.

I was stunned. I had magic.

This was awesome I could do magic like Merlin.

Gaius turned to me shocked "Alice? How did you do that?" he asked.

I shook my head and shrugged "I don't know it just happened, I've never done anything like that before"

If I had magic, I could do lots of stuff. But then I remembered the ban on magic and fear crept into my veins as I thought of getting executed. Unconsciously my hand crept to my throat as I remembered what happened to Thomas James Collins in the first episode. What if I was caught? Would Uther still execute me even if I was the daughter of his friend? Or would I be banished?

Gaius' voice brought me back out of my thoughts. "Alice, you seem to have similar abilities to Merlin, it's instinctual and you need to get it under control"

"Yeah, and I better do it before I lose my head" I whispered to myself.


	6. AN

**A/N **

**Sorry i haven't updated i have had alot of homework.**

**i will try my best to get it updated**

**sorry for the inconvienience**

**XX Danielle**


End file.
